


These Calm Moments

by dave_ebubbles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_ebubbles/pseuds/dave_ebubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough training session, Wash insisted that Connie should come hang out and relax with him, he had something to show her.</p>
<p>She was tired and sore from the session, but reluctantly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Calm Moments

"No seriously why do you need one of these, there’s four of them in thecafeteria, Wash,”Conniesaid, eyeing the box thatWashingtonwas holding. She was holding a couple of mugs with cats on them. “Do you really insist on making some “homie touches” to your new room?” She made awkward air quotesas she spoke. The mugs were difficult to maneuver her fingers around.Washington chuckled.

He brought the box into his room, flicking the light on and setting the box on his desk with a thump. He opened it quickly and held the coffee maker with caution, it'd took him weeks to get a hold of one and he wasn't taking any chances.Connie looked at the pot with pity, she was never too fond of coffee or tea, so she never bothered to figure out how to use a coffee maker. Washington knew this, and thought it was odd, but he insisted on showing it to her anyways, maybe he could get her to have a cup too.

He looked around the room briefly.

“I don’t even know where to put it.”

Connie placed the mugs on his desk before she walked around Washington’s room, it was small, but without any personalbelongings the room seemed lacking and empty. The new sleeping quarters that the freelancers were assigned to on the Mother of Invention included a bed with a storage compartment underneath it, a desk, and a bathroom.

“You could put it in the bathroom.” She suggested.

“Hell no.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a bathroom!”

“Whats wrong with that?”

“Well you, you know! You like, you _use_ the bathroom!”

“Where else are you going to put it then?”

“Not the bathroom!”

They argued about where Washington was going to put his new coffee maker. Connie tried convincing him to just put it in the bathroom, 'cause filling it would be efficient and easier if it were there, but when Washington refused, Connie then insisted that his desk was another good place because it was beside his bed, easy to get to, Washington argued that if the coffee maker spilled over it’d ruin his paperwork. He didn’t have many options to choose from, so he decided to just put it on the floor beside his bed, if he was careful about the way he got off the bed, it was the perfect spot.

“You’re so childish Wash.”

He huffed at that.

His room felt better with the coffee maker, it felt more like his own.

Washingtonlaiddown on his bed, his legs hanging off of it. Connie did the same.

The bed was much comfier than the bed they had in the military.

And it was quieter here. They laidin silence for several minutes. They could hear the steady breathing coming from each other, it was comforting. it was just the two of them for once, and it was nice. They didn't have to talk, they didn't have to do anything, it was just them. That was his favorite thing about her, he was comfortable with her, and she was comfortable with him. They were together and he couldn'tbe happier.

After a while of silence Wash wondered if Connie dozed off.

“Do you want some tea?” He asked softly.

“…I thought it was a coffeemaker.” she said hesitantly.

“Well it can make tea too.”

There was a pause.

“Don’t like tea.” She mumbled.

“You should try this kind Connie, I think you’d like it.” He said with a tinge of excitement, finally Wash found something she'd like, he was so confident that he'd bet his cat mugs that she'd like it. It was a sweet tea, it had a slight floral taste to it, but it wasn't overwhelming.

Hegrabbed a small green box from under his pillow and then he lied back down. The box smelled sweet, and he grinned as he passed it to her. “It smells good” he beamed.

She didn’t answer.

Washington turned to look at her.

Connie was asleep, facing the ceiling and breathing softly, her dark hair slightly in her face. She looked so delicate, like she'd break if he wasn't careful. Admiring her features, the slight curve of her eyelashes, her smooth skin, her soft lips, he sighed, she really was gorgeous. It was rare to see Connie so relaxed and calm, it was moments like these when he tried his best to remember every single detail.

He put the box on the other side of the bed before he leaned closer to her, his body propped up with one elbow, and brushed her hair out of her face, her eyes fluttered open at the touch.

He couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten as she looked at him with those pretty brown eyes. Her eyes wrinkled, and he knew she didn't like it, but Wash adored them. He knew that she didn'tsee a lot of things about her the way he did. Each imperfection just made her more human, more lovable and admirable. She wasn't perfect, and that's what he loved about her.

“You’re really pretty Connie.” He murmured as he cupped the left side of her face.

She laughed at the sudden comment and raised her hand to stroke his blonde hair. She smiled, and kissed him gently. She loved the way he said her name, she loved the way he looked at her, she loved the taste of his lips. She loved Wash, every part of him.

When they pulled away, he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again. He made sure to be careful, like she'd disappear if he wasn't. He knew that she was strong and he knew that she was sure of herself, but every now and then he knew that she needed someone to care about her and comfort her. He was more willing than to do so.

Each kiss was longer and deeper than the last. They’d bump foreheads and noses, and laugh it off, they felt no need to be embarrassed with each other, it'd just be a nuisance if they were. She wrapped her arms around Wash to bring him closer, and when she did, he complied, he could feel her chest rise with each breath, brushing against his own. She held unto him with desperation, afraid that if she didn't he'd leave. Her lips, warm and sweet, nipped softly on his. He felt close to her as he felt her breath, warm and soothing.

He pulled away to kiss along her jaw and nipped at her neck. Wash brushed his lips along her neck and could feel her pulse quickening he smiled as he kissed her warm skin. She held her breath as he did. She was vulnerable and he couldn't help the urge to protect her, a delicate yet strong person who needed comfort every now and then. She let out her breath as he bit her neck softly.

" _Wash"_

He pulled away to look at her. Connie's face was flushed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes closed and a smile forming on her face.

"I love you too, Connie."

It was then he realized that wanted to be the one to protect her, to hold her after a long day.

He wanted to be the one to make her happy.

And for the moment, she was.


End file.
